


【HP乙女】德拉科 x 你 一国王子 x 质子公主

by gloriaajiu9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriaajiu9/pseuds/gloriaajiu9
Kudos: 5





	【HP乙女】德拉科 x 你 一国王子 x 质子公主

【HP乙女】德拉科 x 你 

⚠️私设，ooc，误细扒  
⚠️一国王子 x 质子公主，架空，勿考究  
⚠️禁抄袭，融梗  
⚠️文章第一平台在AO3，已上传且进行备份。

今夕何日兮，得与王子同舟。

海棠稀瘦，绿叶肥硕。  
你坐在窗前，托起下巴，看着远处的夕阳，暗暗叹了口气。

原是最宝贝的公主殿下，只因国家打了败仗，远渡重洋来到西方，成了地位低微的质子。

曾几何时由欢颜笑语变得强颜欢笑，又由天真烂漫变得小心翼翼、草木皆兵。身在他乡，活下去对你而言就成了最大的挑战。  
一个人的艰难求生。  
国家背腹受敌，他们把希望寄托在你身上，若能和亲，是最好的救国方式。

你系上围裙，将糯米磨细了跟蜂蜜和其他材料混合，上过大火蒸开，又将熬制了一天的红豆放入纱布中过筛去皮，留下细腻的红豆沙倒入锅中翻炒。  
涂在蒸好的糯米团上，一卷、一切，裹上刚磨好的黄豆粉。

德拉科·马尔福——你的目标。  
这个西方国家唯一的皇子。  
他和他的父亲卢修斯·马尔福一样，都拥有一头秀丽的淡金色长发。  
灰色的眼眸和突出的颧骨。  
他的眼神凌厉之中却有些轻挑和不屑。  
这样的男子着实不好讨好。  
大概没人能入得了他的眼吧。

今日是宫中宴会。  
你不得不走出宫殿与那些小姐们称姐道妹，虚与委蛇。  
身边的景，身边的人，与你格格不入。  
西式建筑、小洋裙、蕾丝扇。  
他们与你点头示意，你微笑以回。

芳脸匀红，黛眉巧画宫浅妆。  
几回想见，见了还休，争如不见。  
你换上极少穿的自己国家的宫装，流苏髻，步摇坠，  
琵琶袖，马面裙，油纸伞，小食盒——里面装的是你做的红豆卷。  
身边的侍女给你挽上一件蕾丝的披风。  
颇有些汉洋折衷、乱世佳人的模样。

“来自东方的小姐——”卢修斯·马尔福昂起下巴，蛇头杖点了点地。  
你微微曲身行了一礼，不卑不亢。  
卢修斯把玩着手中的戒指，  
慵懒的咏叹调，  
“小姐请入席吧。”

你转身坐下，打量起对面的贵公子——布雷斯·扎比尼，他的家族掌握着部分军事和财政力量，倒也不失是个好选择。  
倏然回神，却发现德拉科·马尔福的视线在你身上游走。  
他挑眉，朝你坏坏一笑。  
你也举起酒杯，隔空碰杯。  
却不想他端起酒杯起身走向你，  
“叮——”  
酒杯碰撞声在响彻全场，来往宾客的目光都聚集在你们身上；  
德拉科弯下腰附在你耳边，温热的气息吐露在你的耳尖：  
“今日午夜，湖心亭，不见不散。”  
你扯住他的衣袖，朝侍女使了个眼色，侍女上前将食盒递与他：  
“小小谢礼，不成敬意。”  
明眸善睐，暗送秋波。

是夜。

穿上西方的小洋裙，套上针织外套，戴上蕾丝礼帽。  
你在午夜钟声敲响十二点时到达了湖心亭，却未见德拉科。  
内心不由得有些慌张，你深吸了一口气故作镇定。背后的汗毛竖起，甚至有些麻木。你是偷偷翻出宫殿的，并未带侍女出门，若想有人加害于你此刻再容易不过。  
夜晚的湖心亭只有几盏灯火摇曳，万籁俱寂。  
而这时，一只手从身后搭上了你的肩膀。  
是德拉科·马尔福。  
你伏了伏身子，“马尔福王子。”  
他并未回应，而是不容置疑地挑起你的下巴，修长的手指、未曾修剪的指甲，掐得你的下巴出现了些红痕，“晚上好，质子小姐。”  
“不想一句调戏你倒信以为真。”他开口。  
后退一步，与德拉科拉开距离，讽刺道：“想不到一国王子还有调戏人的嗜好。”你顿了顿，却没留给他说话的时间，“你不也来了吗？”  
话一出口，你便后悔了。  
你讽刺的是这个国家的王子，而你，不过一个可有可无的别国质子。

他上前一步，挑起你的发丝绕起了圈，好似不经意间提起，又好似是故意的：“嘿，小姐，听说你国家现在的情况有些棘手啊。”  
你像是发了怒的羊羔，忿忿打去他的手，准备往回去：“用不着你管。”  
他又不慌不忙擒住你的手腕，“那你想去找谁？”  
“嘘……”他用手指抵住你的唇，  
“我猜猜……布雷斯还是西奥多？除了我以外能帮你的，只有他们两个了。”  
“不过……你惹恼了我……只要我放话出去，便没人敢回应你的请求。”  
“你要是求求我，或许还有点希望。”德拉科昂起下巴，趾高气扬。

你看着此时的德拉科，就仿佛看见了过去的自己。  
所有的的自尊和骄傲在这一刻土崩瓦解，这么多年在他国受的委屈涌上心头。  
泪水夺眶而出，你努力推开他却被他禁锢得死死的。  
“你知道吗？曾经我也是跟你一样，高高在上千万人膜拜，就因为我的国家打了个败仗我变来到了这个吃也吃不习惯天天提心吊胆害怕小命不保的地方，我也有我的父皇母后，我也有我要守护的东西，但我也有自己的傲骨和清高，我不是你们任何一个人玩乐的工具，我宁愿骄傲地死去，战死在祖国的土地上，也不想苟延残喘地活在这个不知什么时候才能回去的地方……”你抽泣着，一吸一呼，哽咽着。

其实自长大以后你就不曾那般哭过了，成长从来都不是一番风顺的旅途，就算回忆过去了，那些伤疤却还会在黑夜中浮现，就像茫茫黑暗中永远抓不到的光，于无尽失望中沉沦。

德拉科手足无措地看着在他胸前哭的花容失色的你，替你擦干泪水，又抱在怀里揉了揉脑袋，再轻轻拍了拍后背，“好女孩，乖乖，我们不哭了啊，我才不是故意那么说的，我答应为你的国家出兵还不行吗？”  
你将脑袋从他胳肢窝中钻出来，眼眶泛红，“真的？”  
他轻轻挂了挂你的鼻子，替你整理了下小礼帽，  
“真的。”  
“一看你哭啊，我这心就一抽一抽地疼。好女孩，答应我，以后遇见了什么是，都不要自己扛着好吗？我是个很混蛋的人，才会引得你哭。我今晚约你来，其实就是想问问你，愿不愿意嫁给我？我已经问过了我的父王，他并不反对我们的婚事，其实啊，我见到你的第一眼，就认定了那是我的女孩，你是不能嫁给别人的。我不忍心，也不允许。我会用尽我拥有的一切去宠爱你，即使你不答应也没关系，我依旧会帮助你的国家。”  
微黄的灯光展现了少年认真的神情，那双灰色的眼眸中皆是你的影子。

你低下头认真思考。  
这会是你要共度一生的人吗？

“德拉科·马尔福，婚姻并不是一件简单的事情，你真的决定好了要跟我一个别国的质子公主结婚相伴一生吗？”  
他毫不犹豫地点了点头。

你斟酌着语气：“我没有喜欢上你，更没有爱上你。但我愿意去尝试，我希望你给我的这份爱是纯粹而单一的，每一个女人都渴望明目张胆地偏爱和专注。你若愿意爱我，那么从现在开始，我会倾尽所有地用我最真挚的感情去爱你。”  
像你这样的感情生物，一旦爱上了合适的人便永不回头，他给予你多少爱，你便与多少爱回他。  
真是单纯的恋爱脑呢，你心中暗自吐槽一句。

“Draco.”  
“嗯？”  
“Kiss me.”

只愿君心似我心，定不负，相思意。


End file.
